Haruko
by ElunaZ
Summary: Since the Fourth war over our heroes grow up,Naruto becomes Hokage married with Hinata,Sasuke married with Sakura both have daughters with the same temperament as their fathers,so the new generation of heroes begin with a new enemy so much believe to be forgotten ressurge
1. Chapter 1

A Pearly-eyed blonde girl ran through the streets of Konoha with a paint bucket in hand and a brush in the other

_ Come back here Haruko. _ screams one of the soldiers

_ Your father will kill you when he knows what you did, now come with us _ screams another

_ Make me your morons_say it showing the tongue ,the girl jumps at an incredible speed and outwit their pursuers

_ He, he I'm outstanding_say she

_ The only thing that outatanding is your trouble_yell someone behind her revealing himself as Konohamaru sensei

_ AAAAAAAHHH! WANT ME TO KILL FROM THE HEART YOU PERVERTED?

_ PERVERTED?I personally make you clean everything, but now I will take it to your father

_ NOOOO!Anything less that

_ Think about it before doing what you did.

Konohamaru picks up the girl holding it in his arms with great force making it impossible for her to flee

_ Release me your Caveman puts me on the floor!

Just pretends that did not listen Konohamaru continues your way to the Hokage's Office upon arriving there he meets him it back "enjoying" the mischief that his daughter did

_ Hokage-sama I found the culprit

_ Can leave Konomaharu, I carry it now on you can wait for it out there

_ Yes

_ Sit _ says back still Hokage to his daughter that as much fear as green stick shook and was preparing to run

_I ALREADY SAID TO YOU TO SIT_yell him turning to her with a fulminating look.

Without thinking twice she sits quickly sweating cold hoping the sermon that would lead

_ You have sense of what you are doing?I and your mother won't educate to this_say him pointing to the statues all painted with funny drawings that she did

_ Oh Father confesses, when you were my age you were doing the same thing

_ But I had my reasons, I just wanted to be recognized by all who pretended that I was nothing being a jinchuuriki but you don't, you're a girl loved by everyone, you respected and never suffer how Iike a did

The girl looks at the floor ashamed while his father sighs.

_ The Lord suffered greatly at the hands of them that's why I decided to avenge

Her father doing it shoves her a beautiful punch making grow a beautiful cock in girl's head

_ AI, AI, AI _ Haruko moans passing the hand in the head

_ Never again repeat that word in front of me, because of this word that I went through a lot of bad thing, I was ignored, almost I was killed by my best friend, almost lost her mother and almost the world turns out for this curse such revenge

_ But I did it thinking in you_say it with tears in her eyes

_ If did it thinking of me then, why you painted my face too?

_ Ih my bad_say her with the tongue out, passing the hand on the nape of the neck, Naruto comes close to his daughter by placing both hands on her shoulders

_ My daughter promise me that will never do anything for revenge, no matter what happens and that never fall into darkness

_ . . . okay

_ Promises the same?

_ Yeah I promise, the crop is very good but I have to go

_ Where the girl thinks you go?If you think you got rid of the punishment is very wrong

_ NEEEEE?

_ Now take a bucket and a rag and will clear the art you made you tadpole

_ TA-TA-TADPOLE?If I am tadpole you're a frog

Naruto makes a brave face willing to preach another punch

_ YOU GROUNDED!

The girl cleans statues muttering softly while Konohamaru including rainfall intensity is it clear all

_ It's not enough to claim you don't get out of here while you are not all clean _ nearby a black outfit and fair girl with the symbol of the Uchiha is accompanied by a boy of dark skin and black hair stuck until stop to observe Haruko.

_ Hey TADPOLE don't forget to pass under the noise too_yell the girl

_ Shut up YOUR VIPER

_ Viper?Know Tenge I would propose help her in this dirt but it's more fun to eat at Ichiraku, let's leave this tadpole there

_ Hey, Suzuka don't go I just was joking_back here Suzuka smiled without looking behind and will going while Tenge looks to Haruko with pity but prefers to follow Suzuka track

_ You are cruel Suzuka costs leave Haruko in peace?

_ Oh that baka deserves, only makes crap on top of crap and gives it me who won't pay the duck because of it

Haruko continues to clean up but stops to look at the statue of father

_ Hey Konohamaru think one day I'll be like dad?

_ . . . well we never know what will happen in tomorrow I will confess that when I saw his father for the first time did not give anything for him found a baka whatever was there

_ Hey . . .

_ let me finish, but soon after her father saved me from Ebisu sensei I found it the most amazing boss in the world

_ And how he saved you?

_ Secret . . . _ he says giving a malicious smile

_ Oh no sensei not fair, come on tell me

_ No and continue cleaning

She makes a grimace and turns the guy having no other choice, the night falls meanwhile in Naruto house Hinata proof your soup thinking in your daughter

_ The Haruko is taking so long I wonder what she is doing.

The company plays and Hinata will running meet leading a fright at the sight of her daughter all dirty of ink leaning on a stick, accompanied by father.

_ Ha. ru . . . ko heaven what happened to her Naruto-kun?

_ Explains to your mother Haruko.

_ It's a long story mother

_ (sigh) . . . you'd better take a bath while I prepare the table

Haruko takes a hot bath until receives a visit from the window a toad green and chubby.

_ Croac

_ Hey Koromu glad you came to see me, today I had a day of sh. . . ah well nevermind let's play a little bit

Haruko begins to trhow in water in the toad while he fills his mouth and trhow in her

_ Ha, Ha, ha stops this is disgusting

Hinata hears the laughter of her daughter, intrigued and eventually enters the bathroom

_ Haruko not take too long because your father . . . _ she stops talking about getting static to see his daughter holding Koromu dropping a yell fainting then

_ But what is happening here? _ question Naruto and stumbles upon his daughter naked shaking her mother, it is redder than a chili and when his daughter sees that his father was watching her, let out a bellow trhowing everything she see ahead including Koromu later so things to calm the three dined on Haruko watched with dismay her parents eat ramém while she hardly toched in the bowl of soup

_ That's not fair why do I have to eat soup and you ramém?

_ Daughter your mom prepared this soup with affection and is very good you will not make this undone to your mother, if you do not eat this soup will never be as strong as us

She eats with the face closed grumbling too, Hinata leaves your place giving a peck on the cheek of Haruko

_ eat every little thing and I will take you to eat at Ichiraku tomorrow.

Haruko look with eyes shining for mother and eat the soup more animated, while Naruto blinks for Hinata smiling leaving her embarrassed.

_Your exam graduation is tomorrow,I hope you prepared_say Naruto

Haruko stop suddenly to eat,with your eyes white from panic

"Oh crap,I almost forgot,I'm so screwed"think her

Away from Konoha several Jonins are attacked in a prior white-haired kunoichi and blue robes she raises one hand forming a huge ball of water

_ Die_say it while the ball falls on top of the jonins eventually cover all its territory of water while watching the village of Konoha with a wicked smile on her face

_ Next step to destroy Konoha . . .


	2. Chapter 2

At dawn Haruko wakes up with a deafening ROAR which makes it jump

"That hell is happening?" the girl runs out watching his father training along with his mother before going to work

"Your technique keep impressive dear" Naruto forced his rasengan against the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms of Hinata while the house pressure was so strong that the ground was shaking while Haruko at window just watched impressed

"These two are some monsters, I wish I could have their power "

Naruto notes that his daughter was watching the battle making it distracts if for a moment Hinata's time against attack hitting the abdomen of her husband making him backward

"Ok, you won today dear, now I have to go to the office, Oh Haruko good luck for your exam" Naruto says goodbye to the two with your smile

"Thank you father I will try . . . " said her without enthusiasm

"You're not going to try you will get" answer Naruto confident Haruko smiles awkwardly passing the hand on the back of the head, when she finish the breakfast she leaves thoughtful to the street

She see a woman of blue robes and white hair, she feels a premonition too bad and looks for the woman as if he had seen death itself. The woman stops and looks to Haruko dropping a evil look with a sadistic smile on the lips then turns and goes away, Haruko remains static on place shaking a lot when someone hits a kick in your butt making her fall.

"But who was clown that did this? "Haruko screams still sitting on the floor and see that kick was responsible for Suzuka with Tenge at your side

"Can fuck know what was it? "Haruko raised-clinging Suzuka by the collar

"Was just to know if there had been more crazy than you already is you tadpole,I called you several times and you trembled all time, I hope you not have done pee in the pants"

"You will see who makes pee here."said Haruko

Haruko was preparing to give a punch at Suzuka when Tenge hold her hand

"Let's stop bickering you two, we have a genin exam to do if you do not arrive at time you already saw eh?Goodbye"

The two girls are imagining the faces of their parents angry that they lost

In the imagination of Suzuka" Suzuka you are the shame of the Uchihas and will pay dearly for this SHARIGAN

Haruko imagination "HARUKO HOW CAN YOU GIVE THIS GRIEF TO YOUR FATHER, RASENGAN"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH" the two scream in unison with expressions of horror on the faces while out running leaving Tenge with a huge drop, in school Konohamaru prepares to present his final exam with several protectors on the table

"Very well folks it's time to take the final step to become genins and this time the exam is going to be worse than the previous"

Students tremble of fear while Haruko puts her hands on her head "If the exam is walking up on the tree I'm trouble"

**Flashback**

"Haruko-chan now will you do as your mother!"

Hinata walks to the top of the tree getting upside down on a branch

"Comes little girl is your turn"

"Piece of cake" Haruko runs up to the tree animated but ends up falling

"Drag this time I get" but she fails again

**End of Flashback **

"Maybe today is my lucky day" think Haruko herself

"Come out boys our exam begins outside"said Konohamaru coming out of the room he stops in front of a large tree to the chagrin of Haruko while she swiping squatting on the floor.

_"Get up there tadpole, be grumbling won't make you pass"said Suzuka giving a little kicks on the back of Haruko

"Shut up, if I don't pass on the test my dad wont let me go outside for a year of punishment "Don't worry Haruko-chan if we give our best we will surely pass" said Tenge giving his hand "Thanks Tenge, at least you're not like this viper that leaves the other down"

Susuka turns the face dropping a "hmpf" typical of her father

"Fine Takeshi you is approved now you can grab your protector, now it's your turn Tenge."

" Good luck Tenge"said Haruko giving him a slap on the back Tenge concentrates your chakra into his feet up in the tree with ease

" Congratulations Tenge approved, Suzuka prepare"

Suzuka runs up the tree with extreme agility sitting on the branch while their colleagues admire her

"Beside beautifull she is full of tallent"said one of his colleagues with hearts in the eyes

"When I pass I gonna invites her to celebrate with me "Suzuka down headed straight for the room but does not lose the opportunity to show the tongue to Haruko leaving her furious.

"She will see"said Haruko showing a middle finger to her, after some students comes the turn of Haruko

"Fine, Haruko came is your turn"said Konohamaru, with your health insurance in hand Haruko looks at the tree sweating cold starting moving slowly

" Haruko hurry up your colleagues also want to do the exame"complain Konohamaru

"Okay I just I'm concentrating . . . (what do I do?I cannot fail now but if I do my parents kill me)she lets some tears fall while squeezing her fists when someone awakens her attention

"What is it?" asks one of the students when he see a strong flooding invades the streets of Konoha leaving all apprehensive, Konohamaru without wasting time ordering the all students to flee into hiding

"Boys, come with me I'll take you into hiding" Suzuka looks certain to flood and direction without wanting to know of all races to know who was responsible for it

"Suzuka come back here" yells Konohamaru, Haruko uses her Byakugan and stay surprise to see the same blue robes woman using her chakra to flood Konoha with no choice she goes after Suzuka "Haruko, drag Naruto and Sasuke will kill me"

Far away two ninjas continue their way to Konoha when they are greeted by a rain of kunais, a white-haired ninja with a demon mask raises his hand doing arise several scary beings, who did remember zombies in a horror movie, placing themselfs in front of them protecting them from the rain of kunais.

"We know you is there, now in little girl to come playing with us"says a ninja with a purple hair wearing a mask of Devil, Tenten jumps from one of the trees with a scythe in hands.

"Who are you?" ask her

"Came just to visit the city, we deserve at least a warm welcome." says the purple-haired boy

"Don't worry my reception will be unforgatable"Tenten removes a giant scroll throwing various weapons with explosive seals causing a great explosion, she smiles confident of victory but a black face out of the fire grabbing the neck of Tenten, the two men leave the fire calmly going toward it

"You should have fled when you have time, now you will suffer something worse than death."

The face gets closer to her face as she looks desperate.

"No, stop . . ."

The face begins to suck her soul gradually at the same time she has the saddest memories of her life feeling a cold extreme, all seemed lost when suddenly a chakra wave reaches the thing, Neji appear carrying Tenten in the arms surprised for Tenten be so cold

"NO. Neji. runs . . ."

"But who are these guys?"

The two men are stopped by looking at the two fleeing there.

"Let's go behind them?" question the purple boy

"Not the one guy will come back and we'll wait for him."


End file.
